Beautiful Suprise
by XxCupcake-GirlxX
Summary: AU All Human. Rosemarie Hathaway wants revenge for the death of her mother. She plans on taking down the doctor who operated on her mother, Dimitri Belikov. What happens when her plans go astray?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! I had to take a break from Fanfiction for a while. I am actually sad to say I was ashamed to post some of the stories I had on this beautiful website of ours. I can safely say I am back, hoping to improve my writing. All reviews welcomed, constructive or otherwise. Flames, however, please log in so we can actually discuss my flaws to make me a better writer._

 _Thank you and enjoy! Oh and I don't like silent readers!_

* * *

 _-*_ _Rose_ _*-_

The day I lost my mother, it was a day like this: sunny, cheerful and fair. I was sitting with Lissa, my best friend since kindergarten, at a newly opened cafe. We were outside, on the patio. The umbrella was closed. We wanted to breathe in the fresh and sunny air, a rare privilege as it was always snowing here in Montana. We had been laughing about something Eric, Lissa's eight-month baby boy, had done when I got the call stating my mother has gone into cardiac arrest at the hospital.

Lissa had suggested taking me out to get my mind off my mother's surgery, but something was nagging me in the back of my head. We somehow managed to get to the hospital in under an hour with the heavy rush-hour traffic. After I broke through the glass doors, the first thing I saw was white. I always hated hospitals. Here, in this large white room, there were sick people, but they had a sickness that you could see.

Janie Hathaway.

In my state of shock, I found myself being pushed forward by a very small force, but my mind was on my mother. Granted we never had the best relationship, but at the end of the day she was the woman who gave me life. I'd always love her for that, despite the fact I always thought she was heartless for leaving me on the doorstep of total strangers. Over the intercom, a stoic voice was paging a doctor, someone yelling to get AED.

I soon found myself outside a glass window, viewing a petite red-headed woman. My mother. Her skin was tan, like mine. However, it didn't have its usual glow. It was pale, her lips an ice cold blue. A young woman was preforming CPR, another shouting. A man soon came in the room from the other side of the room. He was tall, six-foot-six or six-foot-seven, with shoulder-length brown hair and eyes. He was sliding down the wall as if he . . . I didn't know what to think.

He was the doctor who preformed my mother's surgery, I realized. A flat line brought me back. "No! No! _Nooo_!" I started yelling and banging on the glass. A nurse's head snapped towards mine. She rushed over to the door and almost slammed it shut, trying to pull me away. "Ma'am. Ma'am . . . Please step away from the door." I barely had a struggle, as she was very thin and frail. Frailer looking than my now-late mother.

I thrashed and thrashed. It took five nurses and two security guards to hold me still. I turned my gaze onto the tall, brown-haired man. "You! You did this." I heard various shots of, "Calm her down!" or "Sedate her!"

"Your license should be revoked!" His crest-fallen, horrid face was the last I saw before everything went dark.

* * *

 _-One Month Later-_

My mother's funeral was intimate. Only close friends and family were allowed to attend. Unlike most young people, she had her will written early. She always did like to prepare. The Dragomirs, Lissa's family, gave speeches. My father (I'm sorry an estranged man claiming to be my father) gave a speech about cherishing those you love and how he fell in love with my mother. He approached me after the funeral and handed me an orange folder filled with a note and stacks of c-notes.

It turns out fate wasn't done with watching suffer after the loss of my mother. It just seemed as if my life was turning into a series of unfortunate events, one catastrophe after the other. Lissa's family died in a car crash leaving the funeral. In a way, I was glad Lissa decided to stay and comfort me. I could've been burying someone I viewed as my sister and best friend. She was there for me, now it was my time to be there for her.

In the mist of all my anger and hatred, I found it easier to blame all of this hardship on one man: Dr. Belikov. It was at my best friend's family's death bed I made a vow.

* * *

 _-Almost A Decade Later-_

The atmosphere was the exact same as it was that faithful day. I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. That same hospital I lost my mother. I seemed to repeat my steps until I was at the front desk. I gave a practiced and fake smile. "Rose Hathaway."

The blonde behind the counter smiled. "Right this way." I was led down multiple corridors, past many doors and stopped at an office. Written in gold next to the door was Dr. Belikov.


	2. Chapter 2

_First off, I would like to thank those who took the time to read this as well as add this to their story alerts and favorites. I especially love those who reviewed. Thank you for sharing your thoughts. They help me improve and become a better writer._

 _IMPORTANT: for the sake of plot lines, I will have some medical terminology and procedures be incorrect. For example, of you watch any medical-related shows you'll realize how an autopsy will take like ten minutes . . . Yeah, in real life it could take years. Again, I'm letting you know now. If you have a problem with it, let me know I will edit everything once the story is done. Oh and it might move a little fast. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _-*Dimitri*-_

I never wanted to end up like him. My father. He was named one of the best doctors in the world, yet he succumbed to the very pressure that used to empower him, give him hope and strength. One of the greatest men I knew fell into a deep and dark depression. My father has operated on many people, as have I. When I was five or six, I started paying attention to what it was he did. He was a surgeon.

I always wanted to watch him, but he would always refuse, never giving me a solid answer just saying the usual, "You're too young." I would always stay quiet and retort back to him in my head. I would always when fights there and imagine the true reason he didn't want me in the room. _Maybe he think's I won't know how to do it right._

I strived to be like him. In high school, I joined HOSA, Health Occupation Students of America. It was fun. My Heath science teacher had us go to Regional competition. I wanted to do more than more event, specifically those with partners. That was all during my freshman year. When I became an upper classman, I got an acceptance letter from a committee, giving thanks to me for taking an interest in the medical field. I was given a two-paged letter offering me a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to go to a different state and watch some of the greatest professionals perform surgeries.

My father's name was on the list of said professionals. The day I told my mother, she cried tears of joy and said she had always believed in me. Babushka only looked at me. To outsiders, she could come off as cold, but I knew she wasn't a touchy-feely type of person. Her way of showing me love was . . . different. She had a 'sixth sense' if you will. I would always joke about how she should be a physic when one of her visions would come true.

The day of my departure, I asked her if she saw anything. The only thing she told me was, "Watch your surroundings," and "I love you. Come back famous." I smiled and went on my way.

The committee had us staying in hotels those three nights. I would always cherish those memories, some good, some bad. On the final day, we had something similar to a residency, where we were allowed to assist in surgeries. My buddy, Ivan -as well as a few other classmates- got a chance to be inside the room with my father, a few of his friends and nurses.

My peers were making bets on who would crash and burn. It was a rare opportunity, but one of the admins were letting two of us in a group perform. "We need one more! Ah..." The woman was looking around. "Young man, go join your father . . . Young man."

"Dimitri." _Ivan._

"Dimitri Belikov!"

My vision suddenly turned white; not from the flashback of the bright lights but of my coming to the present and seeing the bright walls of the clinic. "Yes," I said, standing up. "That's me." The woman gave a short, "Come with me," and led me to a close friend's room. When she opened the door, I was met with ice-blue eyes, pale skin and raven hair. Christian Ozera.

I sat down on the white couch across from his black rolling chair. Christian and I knew each other from college. When he needed an experiment for class, I was there. While doing these experiments, he got to know me and I him. He knew about my past and my struggle to stay sane. After everything that had happened, that man I considered my idol and hero had let me down. He knew it. Mama knew it.

Now, I was paying the price. I was always told by Babushka to never put so much hope - as I had done to him- in people because they would let you down. It was just get worse and worse after it happened once. I didn't want to make the same mistake again.

"It's happening again, isn't it?"

I nodded, "It's getting worse. She's here." He nodded and it was silent. "How is-"

"Good."

"Dimitri-"

"Don't. I just wanted to let you know of her arrival. Nothing more. I'll update you when I can." Hesitantly, he nodded. He walked me to the door and opened. "O-one more thing before you go." I looked into his icy-blue eyes and saw sadness. "Don't make the same mistake."


End file.
